Ten Little Digimon
by Plungerpal
Summary: My whole Ten Little Digimon series compressed into one fic.


Ten Little Digimon Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I think Toei does though. I also don't own And Then There Were None. The late Agatha Christie did.

Koushiro Izumi sat alone in his box on the bullet train. In the past ten years after the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser, he had become a rather successful judge. He now was on a leave from the bench and had organized a digidestined reunion. He wondered if any of the digidestined would recognize him. He had grown a rather thick mustache and grew his red hair out. Taking one last puff of his cigar, he knocked back his head and took a nap.

Hikari Yagami was on the same train as Koushiro but was not in the same compartment. She had received a letter from Koushiro inviting her out to Digimon Island where Koushiro was throwing a large reunion. She glanced at the man in the seat across from her. He was making her most uncomfortable. He had narrow eyes, a cruel face, and a thick brown mustache. She turned to look out the window. The train was passing by the sea. _No. Not the sea. Anything but the sea! Help!_ She thought before blacking out from fear.

Captain Daisuke Motomiya was sitting across from a rather lovely woman. She reminded him of his childhood crush Hikari. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and read it over for the fifteenth time. Koushiro had invited him out to a large digidestined getaway on Digimon Island. He heard that Digimon Island was owned by the famous American billionaire Charles Sturgeon. How Koushiro knew him, he knew not. Maybe he just rented the place. Who cares though? As he was lost in thought, a refreshment cart ran over his foot. _Ignorant fools._Thought Daisuke.

In the first class department, Miss Mimi Tachikawa was sipping her tea. She was careful not to spill any on her letter. Her late father had taught her never to spill a beverage. She put down her tea and picked up the letter. Sure enough, it was from Koushiro. She heard he had become a rather famous judge. She leaned back against her chair and wondered what the others would look like. As she got lost in thought, she slowly dosed off.

In downtown Odaiba, Yamato Ishida was driving at breakneck speed. He just loved the feeling of wind in his hair. He was running a red light when an elderly couple. _Damn old people. Getting in my way._ Thought Yamato. He saw a bar. He glanced down at his watch. He had time to catch a drink. Pulling up by the bar, he parked his Toyota and entered the bar.

General Ken Itchijouji was standing down by the pier. He had been waiting for the others for quite some time now. He knew Koushiro, Hikari, Daisuke, and Mimi were taking the train. Yamato was probably sitting in some bar getting hammered. Jyou didn't have a car so he was probably taking a cab. He had no idea how the rest were getting there._ Hurry up. It's boring just standing here._ Thought Ken. He saw a bench and decided to take a rest. He didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down. He quickly fell asleep.

Dr. Jyou Kido was sitting in a rather cramped taxi. He pulled a small letter from the breast pocket on his coat. He realized the taxi was going in the wrong direction. He told the obese driver to change direction to the Odaiba pier. Pulling back his head, he fell in a deep slumber.

Ex-inspector Takeru Takaishi was walking down to the pier. Recently kicked off the police squad, he was now looking for a job. He knew that Koushiro probably could pull a few strings and get him a job as a security officer in a courtroom. In fact, that was Takeru's only reason for coming to the reunion. That and seeing Hikari again. Nearing the pier, he saw a familiar face sitting on a bench. It was Ken. He ran over to the bench. Unforunately, he noticed that the general was asleep. He sat down beside his friend and he too fell asleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Taichi Yagami were hurrying down to the pier. They hoped that the boat hadn't left without them. As they arrived they saw a train, a taxi, and a red convertible pull up. Out from the train stepped Koushiro, Hikari, Daisuke, and Mimi. Out from the taxi stepped Jyou. From the convertible came Yamato. Taichi noticed that Ken and Takeru were sleeping on a bench. It was remarkable how after so many years Taichi was able to recognize them. They all ran towards each other and said their hellos.

"It's good to see you all again. Now follow me and we'll get on the boat to Digimon Island." Said Koushiro. They all followed him down to a small ferry.

"Izumi party? Get in." Fred Narracot, the ferry operator said. All the digidestined climbed into the ferry. Narracot checked his list. It read:

Koushiro Izumi, judge

Hikari Yagami, games mistress

Daisuke Motomiya, captain

Mimi Tachikawa, unemployed

Yamato Ishida: unemployed

Ken Itchijouji, Japan Military general

Jyou Kido, doctor

Takeru Takaishi, Ex-inspector for JPD.

Taichi Yagami, manservant

Sora Takenouchi/Yagami, housewife

Climbing in the ferry, Narracot started the motor, taking the digidestined to their deaths.

As the ferry pulled up to Digimon Island, all the digidestined were curious to see what it would look like. It was covered with a thick forest and in the very center of the island sat an ominous mansion.

AHere we are folks. Digimon Island. Careful getting on to the pier. It=s a bit slippery.@ Narracot warned.

AThank you good sir. Here=s a little tip.@ Koushiro said as he handed him a very large tip. At then the party began the long trek up to the mansion.

Inside the mansion was a little dark. Near the back of the entrance hall was a staircase. Up the stairs were ten bedrooms. Each digidestined went into a separate room.

Hikari entered her bedroom she noticed a short poem She recognized it as the one she used to read to young Iori Hida. The poem read:

Ten little Digimon going out to dine,

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little Digimon sat up very late,

One overslept himself and then there were eight.

Eight little Digimon traveling in Devon,

One decided he=d stay there and then there were seven.

Seven little Digimon chopping up sticks,

One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

Six little Digimon playing with a hive,

A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.

Five little Digimon going in for law,

One got in Chancery and then there were four.

Four little Digimon going out to sea,

A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.

Three little Digimon walking in the zoo,

A big bear hugged one and then there were two.

Two little Digimon sitting in the sun,

One got all frizzled up and then there was one.

One little Digimon left all alone,

He went and hanged himself and then there were none.

Hikari always enjoyed that poem but this time she didn=t. It just reminded her of Iori. Glancing out the window at the sea, old memories came back to her.

__

APlease Hikari. Just let me swim out to the rock. I know I can do it.@

No Iori. The current=s too strong.@

A once good looking face was now blue with seaweed in the hair.

ANOOOOOOO!@ Screamed Hikari. At that moment all the other digidestined ran into her room.

AAre you all right Hikari?@ Chorused Taichi, Takeru, and Daisuke.

AYes, I=m fine. What do you say to some dinner?@ Hikari asked.

AThat=s a good Idea Hikari. I=m famished.@ Said Koushiro. All the digidestined walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

In the dining room, Sora went into the kitchen and started to cook dinner. Yamato ran over to the bar. In 

about fifteen minutes, Sora had cooked a magnificent goose. As they started to eat, Jyou started to speak.

ADid anyone read that poem in their bedrooms? Well look at the center piece@ Jyou pointed out.

AWhat fun! They=re digimon!@ Just then a loud voice echoed into the dining room.

A_May I have your attention please? You are charged of the following crimes:_

Koushiro Izumi, you are charged for murdering John Seaton.

Hikari Yagami, you are guilty for the murder of Iori Hida.

Daisuke Motomiya, you are charged with the murder of twenty-one villagers in a native tribe.

Mimi Tachikawa, you are guilty of the murder of Jennifer Johnston.

Yamato Ishida, you are charged with the murder of Jessie and James Combes.

General Ken Itchijouji, you are guilty of sending your wife=s lover, Wallace Gromit, to his death.

Dr. Jyou Kido, you are guilty of murdering Melissa Jones.

Ex-inspector Takeru Takaishi, you murdered Louis Smith.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, you are guilty of murdering Erica Thomas.

Prisoners at the bar, do you have anything to say in your defense? 

With that, the voice stopped.

AWhat the hell was that?@ Yamato asked.

AI have no idea. Now what was that about all of us murdering those people? I admit to condemning John Seaton but I didn=t murder him.@ Koushiro stated.

AI might as well clear my concience. A few years ago I was giving Iori Hida swimming lessons. He swam out to far and I wasn=t able to save him in time.@ Hikari said before she broke down crying.

AWhat about you Daisuke? Were you falsely accused as well?@ Queried Koushiro.

ANo. I did abandon those tribals. It was either them or me.@ Daisuke said coolly.

AYou monster! I choose to keep my honor and not say anything.@ Mimi said.

AHmm. Jessie and James Combes. Must have been those kids I ran over near Nagano.@ Yamato said.

AWallace Gromit. That name rings a bell. I found out he was having an affair with my wife Miyako. Afterwards I sent him on a suicide mission.@ Ken confessed.

AMelissa Jones. Doesn=t ring a bell.@ Jyou said while in his mind he thought _Oh god. That must have been the woman I did surgery on while drunk._@

ALouis Smith. I believe he was the man I shot in a police raid.@ Takeru stated.

AI did not murder Erica Thomas. Me and my wife were standing by her side the whole time she was sick. That illness killed her.@ Taichi said.

AWell enough of that. Let=s have a drink.@ Yamato said passing out cups. Everyone took a drink until only Yamato had not taken a sip. He took a drink and began sputtering. His face turned blue and he fell on the floor.

AMy god! He=s dead!@ Exclaimed Jyou.

ADead? Are you sure?@ Questioned Takeru.

ATakeru, when people don=t have a pulse and aren=t breathing, they tend to be dead.@ Explained Jyou.

AWell, what killed him Dr. Einstien?@ Asked Taichi.

AJudging by the way he died, it was probably poison in his drink. Most likely Potassium Cyanide. It starts to work instantaneously.@ Jyou said.

ABut how did the poison get in his drink?@ asked Hikari.

AIt might have been suicide but I don=t think Yamato was the suicidal type. Or one of us may have murdered him.@ Said Jyou.

ABut what other possibilities are there?@ Asked Ken.

AThe only other possibility is Charles Sturgeon is a homicidal lunatic.@ Said Koushiro.

ABut don=t you know Sturgeon?@ Queried Daisuke.

ANo. I just rented this island. I=ve never even seen Sturgeon.@ Koushiro explained.

AWell, I suggest we all go to sleep. It=s getting late although I have no idea how I=m going to sleep tonight.@ Sora suggested.

AIf you like I can give you some sleeping medicine.@ Jyou offered.

AGood idea Sora. We=ll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Daisuke, help me carry Yamato up to his room.@ Takeru said.

That night, Jyou had a strange dream. He was back performing surgery on Melissa Jones. He looked down at his tools. _What perfect weapons for committing murder with._ Thought Jyou. He looked at the body on the operating table only to realize it was Yamato. Suddenly the body of Yamato started to laugh so hard that it shook the building.

Jyou woke up in a cold sweat. He found Taichi shaking him trying to awaken him.

ATaichi. You can stop shaking me now. I=m awake. Now what=s the problem?@ Asked Jyou while reaching for his glasses.

AIt=s Sora. I can=t get her to wake up Jyou.@ Taichi said. Jyou and Taichi ran to Sora=s room All the others were already there. Jyou instantly checked her pulse.

AWe=re too late. She=s dead.@ Jyou announced.

ADead? What happened?@ Asked Hikari.

AI don=t know. Taichi? Did she have any sleeping aids last night?@ Queried Jyou.

AOnly what you gave her.@ Taichi answered.

AThat wasn=t anywhere near a lethal dose.@ Jyou said.

AWell, I suggest we have some breakfast.@ Daisuke said.

AYou haven=t changed a bit since we first met Daisuke. Always thinking with your stomach instead of your head.@ Hikari joked.

ADaisuke, however had a good idea.@ Mimi said.

A@There=s a first time for everything.@ Takeru joked.

ALet me finish Takeru. I=ll gladly make breakfast for everybody.@ Mimi said.

In the dining room, everybody sat and ate their breakfast silently until Ken broke the silence.

ALook at the centerpiece. Weren=t there ten digimon figures last night?@ Asked Ken.

AHey you=re right Ken. There=s only eight left.@ Koushiro said.

AHold on. Did anybody read the poem in their room? Remember the first two lines?

Ten little digimon going out to dine,

One choked his little self and then there were nine.

Nine little digimon sat up very late,

One overslept himself and then there were eight.@

Hikari exclaimed.

AI have a theory. I believe that Charles Sturgeon only let me rent the island to kill us off one at a time. He must be a playful beast, so he is killing us off along the line of that silly poem.@ Koushiro said.

AI also have a theory. It=s about how Sora died. I believe that Tai killed her with an overdose of sleeping medicine to keep her from squealing about killing that woman, Erica Thomas.@ Mimi theorized.

AI did not kill my wife! We were good friends with Miss Thomas. In fact, we were standing by her until she died!@ Tai protested.

AI have a theory too. I think that the guilt on her concience over killing Miss Thomas caused her to go insane and kill herself.@ Takeru said.

AI could believe Yamato committed suicide with difficulty but two suicides in 24 hours I just can=t believe.@ Jyou said.

ALet=s change the subject. It=s a beautiful day. Why are we wasting it inside? Let=s go outside.@ Hikari suggested. All the digidestined that remained agreed with her.

Once outside, Ken went down to the beach. Daisuke approached Jyou with a plan.

AHey Jyou.@ Daisuke said to Jyou.

AYeah?@ Jyou replied.

AI think that we should band together to uncover Mr. Sturgeon.@ Daisuke said.

AThat=s a good idea but we can=t do it on our own. We should probably get Koushiro to help us. Takeru too. His police skills would be useful. Ken seems a little loopy, I don=t want to involve the women in this and Taichi seems a little upset over Sora.@ Jyou said.

ASo it=s settled. We get Takeru and Koushiro to help us uncover Charles Sturgeon!@ Daisuke exclaimed.

Down on the beach, Hikari approached Ken who was sitting down by the water.

AOh. Hello Hikari .Care to sit with me?@ Ken asked. Hikari sat down next to him.

AI think that we aren=t going to get off this island. The only way is death. So I=m just going to sit down here and welcome the reaper with open arms.@ Ken mumbled.

AKen, I=m going to go now. Sitting down by the water just reminds me of Iori.@ Hikari lied. She climbed back up to the mansion.

Daisuke, Jyou, Koushiro, and Takeru were exploring the island looking for clues on Sturgeon=s whereabouts. They soon came to a cliff.

AI think I see a cliff down there@ Takeru said.

AI believe you=re right. There does seem to be a cliff down there.@ Koushiro said.

AI think we=re a little disorganized. We need to figure out how we=re going to dispose of Sturgeon.@ Jyou said.

ASimple. We just shoot him through the heart with my revolver.@ Daisuke said.

AYou have a revolver?@ Takeru said, a little shocked.

ASure do. I think we should head back. It=s almost time for lunch.@ Daisuke said.

Back at the mansion, Koushiro, Hikari, Daisuke, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, and Taichi were sitting having lunch.

ADoes anybody know where Ken is?@ Mimi asked.

AI saw him down by the water. I=ll go fetch him.@ Hikari said as she ran out to the door towards the beach. A few minutes after she left Koushiro made an announcement.

AI have reason to believe that Charles Sturgeon is really one of us.@ Koushiro announced.

AWhat?@ Exclaimed Taichi. Just then Hikari ran through the door.

AKen=s been killed!@ Hikari exclaimed.

Hikari., show us where Ken is." Taichi ordered. Hikari then led them down to the beach where sat with Ken before lunch. Sure enough, Ken was lying dead on the ground.

"Let me examine the body." Jyou demanded as he ran to the body.

"Hmm. He has a large mark on his temple. Looks like his skull was bashed in by an object. It would be impossible for him to deal a blow that hard himself. Ken Itchijouji was murdered. Daisuke, help me carry the body up to the mansion." Jyou said. The remaining digidestined ran back up to the mansion while Jyou and Daisuke carried Ken's lifeless body.

After Ken's body had been placed in his room, the digidestined sat down and tried to eat lunch. They sat silently until Koushiro broke the silence.

"Hikari, you were the only one who saw him today after breakfast. Did he act strangely at all?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes. He mumbled something about none of us are going to leave Digimon Island without dying first. He also said that he was going to sit down their and welcome death with open arms. He was scaring me so I made up an excuse to come back up to the mansion." Hikari said.

"She's lying! She is the murderer! She was on one side of Yamato and slipped the Potassium Cyanide into his drink. She gave Sora a lethal dosage of sleeping medicine. She was the one who ran down to get Ken. Or should I say kill him. She's the killer I say!" Mimi yelled.

"Now Mimi, let's not jump to conclusions. As I was saying before the Ken incident, I believe that Charles Sturgeon is one of us. The only ones that are not suspects are the dead ones: Yamato, Sora and Ken. Until we die, we are under suspicion. Now I think we should all put the objects that can kill people in this safe." Koushiro said. Jyou put in his hypodermic syringes and all his medical supplies in the safe. He was the only one to put something in.

:The rest of the day was uneventful. Finally, before the digidestined turned in for the night, Daisuke notices something was missing. His revolver was stolen. He didn't want to worry the others so he went to sleep.

Later that night, A horrible scream was heard. All the digidestined hurried down to the main hall.

"Is everybody here?" Koushiro asked before looking at what he was standing on. It was the lifeless body of Taichi.

"Well, the sixth little digimon has been killed. Let me examine his body." Jyou said. He walked up and noticed a bloody indent on the back of Taichi's head.

"Looks like he was hit in the back of the head with an axe. I personally don't think Mimi is strong enough Leaving the suspects at Koushiro, myself, Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari." Said Jyou.

The next morning, there was rain so no one could go outside. Nobody spoke until Daisuke broke the silence.

"Six little digimon, sitting in a row, waiting to see who's next to go." Chuckled Daisuke.

"Stop it Daisuke! You're making me uncomfortable!" Hikari yelled. She then turned to Mimi, who was sitting next to her drinking a cup of tea.

"Mimi, will you come with me into the bar?" Hikari asked.

"I never touch the drink. It isn't proper." Mimi said.

"We're not going in there to drink. We're going in there to talk." Hikari said.

Once in the bar, Hikari started the conversation.

"So, who was Jennifer Johnston?" Asked Hikari.

"Jennifer Johnston was the daughter of one of my parents' friends. When her parents died, my parents suggested she move in with me. She was a horrible sinner, so I didn't keep her under my roof for an hour. Nasty little slut she was. But still, she committed an even greater sin." Mimi explained.

"What is that?" Asked Hikari.

"She took her own life. With all the shame on her back, she threw herself into the river." Mimi finished.

"And you take no responsibility for this?" Asked Hikari.

"No, I didn't throw her into the river. She did that herself." Mimi said. Suddenly in Hikari's mind, Mimi was no longer her role model. Now she was terrible.

"Look at her Jyou." Daisuke whispered to Jyou. "Walking around, not a care in the world. This means one thing." Daisuke said.

"You think she's the murderer, don't you? I don't. She was nowhere near Yamato during the final hour of his life. Hikari and Koushiro were beside him. I gave Sora the regular dosage of sleeping stuff. Someone before that must've tricked her into taking enough sleeping medicine that, when combined with the regular dosage, would be the lethal amount. Hikari was the only one that day who saw Ken, but the mark on his temple indicates that the object that bashed his skull in was too heavy for her to lift. Nobody was downstairs when Taichi had his head cut open and the axe would be too heavy for her to lift." Jyou argued.

Mimi was sitting alone in the bar finishing her tea. Hikari had left after she told her the incident with Jennifer Johnston. She suddenly felt a little groggy. She fell down on the floor and an unknown figure put a hypodermic syringe to her neck and inserted Potassium Cyanide into Mimi's body.

Does anybody know where Mimi is?' Jyou asked.

"The last time I saw her she was in the bar drinking her tea. I'll go get her." Hikari said. She walked into the bar and an ear-splitting scream was heard. Everybody came rushing into the bar with Takeru and Daisuke leading the way. They arrived and found Hikari kneeling beside Mimi's lifeless corpse. Jyou rushed forward to inspect the body.

"Let's see. There's a puncture on the back of her neck. The mark of a hypodermic syringe. Somebody must have used a hypodermic syringe to inject poison into her body." Jyou said.

"Listen. Do you hear a buzzing noise?" Asked Koushiro.

"Yes. Look! A bee!" Pointed out Hikari.

"Of course. 'six little digimon, playing with a hive. A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.' The killer used a syringe because the mark of a syringe is similar to that of a bee sting." Koushiro said.

"Come on, Daisuke. You know the drill." Jyou said. Daisuke walked up to Mimi's corpse, took one end of her, and they took her lifeless body to her room.

Once Mimi's corpse was in her room, Daisuke brought up a conversation.

"I was going to mention this earlier, but Mimi's death got in the way. Last night, before we found Taichi's body, I noticed my revolver was missing." Daisuke said.

"Really? Did you not put it in the safe?" Hikari asked.

"No, I felt it would be necessary to keep it with me in order to protect myself and Hikari but I might have. We should check just to make sure." Daisuke said. The remaining digidestined walked over to the safe and Koushiro opened. The safe was empty. No revolver, no syringes, nothing.

"Where are my hypodermic syringes? They're important to me." Jyou said.

"I have no idea. No one had access to the safe. Let's continue the search for the revolver. Daisuke, when was the last time you saw it?" Koushiro asked.

"Before Ken's death." Daisuke answered.

The rest of the day went on with the search for the revolver but in the end, it was unsuccessful. That night while Hikari was getting ready for bed, she noticed a puddle of water. In the puddle was a single piece of seaweed. Hikari let out a loud shriek. Daisuke and Takeru, with Jyou trailing behind, ran into her room.

"What's wrong , Hikari?" Chorused Takeru and Daisuke.

"I noticed a puddle of water with some seaweed in it. It reminded it of Iori and I screamed." Hikari explained.

"Hey, does anybody know where Koushiro is?" Asked Jyou while looking around the room.

"No, only you three came into my room. Do you think he's… you know. Dead?" Asked Hikari.

"I don't know. I certainly have a terrible feeling about this." Daisuke said. The party of three made their way down to the main hall where they noticed Koushiro sitting in a chair. He was wearing a shower curtain like a judge's robe. On his head was a judge wig.

"Now I have a really horrible feeling about this." Daisuke said. Just then a stream of what looked like blood ran out from under the judge's wig. Takeru took the wig off of Koushiro's head. It appeared that Koushiro was shot through the head. Jyou raced forward and checked his pulse.

"He's dead all right. Looks like he was shot through the head." Before Jyou could continue, Daisuke scurried over and took one end of Koushiro's body. Jyou took the other end and they carried Koushiro up to his room.

Later, around midnight, Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru were awakened by the opening of a door. The three raced downstairs and found a digimon figurine smashed. There were now three digimon figurines left.

"What's Jyou trying to pull this time?" Takeru said.

"I don't know. I'm more curious about how Jyou knew how each person died." Takeru said,

"Well, he is a doctor." Hikari said.

"I know. But that doesn't explain how he knew exactly which poison was used in Yamato's killing. I think he's the killer. He's now trying to escape while smashing a digimon figurine." Takeru said.

"I think you're right Takeru. After all, you did work for JPD for ten years." Daisuke said.

"Now, let's search the island." Takeru said.

"I'm coming too." Hikari said.

"No. You stay here, Hikari. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Takeru said.

Two hours later, Takeru and Daisuke came back.

"Did you find him?" Asked Hikari.

"No. If I didn't know better, I'd actually think he was dead." Daisuke said.  
"I know. We searched the whole island but we didn't find a single clue." Takeru said.

"I suggest we go to bed and continue the search in the morning. It'll be easier to find him in daylight." Daisuke said.

"But what if Jyou murders us in our sleep?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry Hikari. I'll stay up all night outside your door and make sure nobody gets you." Takeru offered.

"So will I. Nobody will get you if we both guard you." Daisuke said. He walked back to his room and found his revolver lying under the bed. It looked like it had fallen from its case and under the bed. Pocketing it, he walked back to Hikari's room and took up his post by the door.

In the morning, Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari continued the search for Jyou. Nothing happened until around two when Takeru suggested something.

"It's two o'clock. Let's have some lunch, what?" Takeru said.

"I'm not hungry." Hikari said.

"Somebody should stay with Hikari. I don't want her to be attacked. But bring me back a banana. I'm hungry." Daisuke said.

"Right then. I'll be back as soon as I can." Takeru said and rushed off to the house.

Two hours later Takeru hadn't come back. Daisuke and Hikari decided to look for him. They found him dead underneath a window. There was the marble bear clock beside him.

"Looks as though the clock fell from this window and onto his head and crushed his skull in." Daisuke observed.

"Jyou has claimed everybody except us. We're next!" Hikari said.

"Don't worry. Jyou will have to get through me and my revolver before he can get to you." Daisuke said.

"I feel like walking by the beach. Want to come with me?" Hikari asked.

"Of course." Daisuke said and they walked over to the beach.

As they were walking along the beach, Daisuke tripped and fell over something. Hikari screamed.

"It's all right. I'm okay." Daisuke assured her.

"It's not that. It's what you tripped over. Look!" Hikari said, pointing at what he tripped over. It appeared to be a foot. Daisuke began to dig. When finished, the corpse of Jyou was discovered. His face was blue and was covered in seaweed.

"So, ready to confess, Hikari?" Asked Daisuke.

"What are you talking about?" Queried Hikari.

"Killing everybody. A while ago I was going over the evidence with Jyou and most of the evidence pointed to you. I'm not going to let you kill me like you did everybody else." Daisuke said and lunged at Hikari. She reached in his pocket and pulled out the revolver.

"I swear, Daisuke. Come any closer and I'll shoot." Hikari warned.

"Hah. Women can't shoot straight. I learned that in Africa." Daisuke laughed. Hikari, offended by this. She pulled the trigger and shot Daisuke in the heart. He fell over, dead.

_That's it. _Thought Hikari. _I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. _She picked up Daisuke, carried him back to the mansion, and put him in his room. _After a nap, I'll signal the mainland and escape from this hellish place._ Hikari thought as she walked to her room. Once she walked in, her door swung closed and a clicking noise was heard. She turned towards the door and saw Koushiro.

"K-k-koushiro? I thought you were dead!" Hikari stammered.

"No, but you will be when I'm done with you." Koushiro said.

"You were the killer? Why?" Asked Hikari.

"Since we first went to the digital world, all of you paid no attention to me. I put up with that. But that time when you were trapped in the digital world and no one told me until it was over, I knew one day I would kill you all. I did some research and found out each of you killed one person. Yamato was easy to kill. I just had to slip Potassium Cyanide into his drink. I slipped a dose of sleeping medicine, that when combined with the regular dosage, would be the lethal amount into Sora's drink as well. On the way to lunch that one day, I sneaked up on Ken and fractured his skull. He didn't hear me so it was easy. I put an axe to Taichi's head. It was easy as killing Ken. I slipped the last of my sleeping medicine into Mimi's tea and while she was out, I inserted Potassium Cyanide into her with a syringe I borrowed from Jyou, who was in league with me. When Jyou tried to fake his death, I had a rendezvous with him by the cliff. I pointed out something below the cliff to Jyou and while he was leaning over to look, I pushed him. I presume he drowned. When Takeru walked underneath the window I was by, I pushed the marble bear clock onto his head. I am, however impressed by you shooting Daisuke. Now, it's time for your death." Koushiro explained. He pulled out a long piece of rope. He knocked out Hikari with a strong blow to the head. While he was out, Koushiro tied a slip knot at the end of the rope and tied the other end to the cieling while standing on a chair. He lifted Hikari onto the chair and put her head into the noose and tightened it. Koushiro kicked away the chair and Hikari was dead. Koushiro slipped out of the room and walked down to the beach. He took Jyou's glasses and went to Daisuke's room. Taking the revolver, Koushiro went back up to his room. Once in, Koushiro tied one end of an elastic cord to Jyou's glasses. He looped the cord around the door handle and attached it to the revolver. Putting the glasses on his bed, Koushiro laid down. His hand, protected by a tissue, pulled the trigger of the revolver which was placed to his head. The revolver recoiled back to the door and detached itself from the cord. The cord, attached to the glasses, fell to the floor near the bed. The final little digimon was now dead.

And Then There Were None. 


End file.
